YUBIKIRI
by Arin Tirta
Summary: Apa kalian tahu janji kelingking? Tahu? Kalau begitu apakah kalian pernah melakukannya dengan seseorang? Apa kalian sudah bersungguh-sungguh melaksanakan janji itu? Ini peringatan dariku. Jangan pernah mempermainkan janji. "Memotong jari, dipukul sepuluh ribu kali " / "Jika kau berbohong, kau harus menelan seribu jarum "


**YUBIKIRI**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance (?)**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s) ,gaje, OOC, AU**

 _Apa kau pernah melakukan janji kelingking (_ yubikiri) _dengan seseorang?_

 _Aaah, tentu saja kau pernah. Sudah berapa banyak orang_ _yang melakukan janji kelingking denganmu?_

 _Aku? Aku juga pernah._

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu tersenyum lembut pada pria berambut raven di hadapannya. Manik _emerald_ gadis itu berkilat antusias kala telapak tangan pria tersebut mengelus pipi ranumnya.

"Sasu, kau benar-benar berjanji akan selalu bersamaku?" Tanya gadis itu seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati embusan angin lembut.

"Aku janji Sakura." Jawab Sasu, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia terkekeh pelan saat Sakura menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis heran melihat jari kelingking Sakura teracung di depannya. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Sakura kembali berbicara.

"Janji kelingking, kamu harus berjanji padaku." Ujar Sakura manja. Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Gadis itu terlihat semakin manis di mata Sasuke.

Pria tampan bermanik _onyx_ itu mendengus geli akan tingkah Sakura. " _Yubikiri_? Astaga Saku itu cara berjanji untuk anak-anak. Baiklah aku berjanji." Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis, ia menatap jari kelingkingnya yang terkait dengan jari kelingking Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Perlahan namun pasti, senyuman Sakura berubah menjadi senyuman licik.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini bukan sekadar janji anak kecil Sasu."

* * *

Hanya _dengan "dia" seorang aku melakukan janji kelingking. Karena "dia" spesial dalam hidupku. Karena "dia" sangat berharga._

 _Lagipula, sekarang aku hanya memiliki satu jari kelingking untuk melakukan janji itu._

* * *

" _Maji?!_ Sudah dua tahun kau berpacaran dengan Saku- _chan?_! Akkkkh _Teme_ , selama dua tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha kau dengan santainya merebut Saku- _chan_ ku? Kau menyebalkan." Pria bersurai pirang, Uzumaki Naruto berdecak kesal seusai meyerukan isi hatinya. Ia hendak meninju wajah Sasuke namun dengan santainya Sasuke mengelak dari tinju maut Naruto.

"Maksudmu Haruno Sakura? Anak dari istri simpanan Haruno Kizashi?" Neji, lelaki yang memiliki manik mata _amethyst_ menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya sibuk mengingat bagaimana sosok gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

"Neji, kau kejam sekali berbicara seperti itu!" Jari telunjuk Naruto teracung tepat di depan wajah Neji. Deru napasnya memburu tanda tak suka dengan ucapan Neji.

Neji menghela napas dan ia menepis tangan Naruto dari hadapannya. "Yang kukatakan itu benar kan? Oi Sasuke, kau itu pacarnya. Sebenarnya sejak awal semester aku penasaran mengenai satu hal tentang Haruno itu. Mungkin ini tidak sopan tapi..."

Neji menjeda ucapannya sejenak. Manik _onyx_ Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Neji. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Neji.

"... mengapa Haruno kehilangan satu jari kelingkingnya?"

Senyap. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka semua terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada batang pohon Sakura yang sudah cukup tua.

"Entahlah."

Merasa suasana yang mulai tidak nyaman, Naruto segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

" _Ne,_ apa benar Hinata- _chan_ sebentar lagi akan kembali ke Konoha?"

Seketika ucapan Naruto membuat salah satu di antara mereka membatu.

* * *

 _Aaah, aku tidak peduli apapun selain dirinya. Asalkan dia tetap menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi miliknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku._

* * *

"Tadaim _a._ " Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Sunyi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang membalas salamnya. Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum miris. Ini sudah terbiasa. Ia tidak perlu merasa sedih.

Langkah kaki Sakura terasa berat untuk melewati keluarganya yang sedang berbincang akrab di ruang tamu.

Hingga Sakura berada di ujung tangga menuju lantai atas, tidak ada seorang pun dari anggota keluarganya yang mempedulikannya. Jangankan membalas salam, mereka bahkan enggan menatap gadis malang itu.

Sakura mencengkram jaket yang ia kenakan. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya. Inilah konsekuensi dari janjinya di masa lalu dengan Kizashi. Namun tetap saja, hati Sakura terasa perih karena ia dianggap tidak ada di keluarga Haruno.

"Jangan menangis Saku... masih ada orang yang mencintaimu. Masih ada Sasu yang mencintaimu. Jadi jangan menangis..." Sakura menggigit kuat bibirnya, menahan air mata yang sudah membasahi mata. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sang kakak, Haruno Karin sedang mengawasinya. Seringai lebar terukir jelas di bibir gadis berkacamata itu.

"Anak yang tidak diharapkan tidak perlu mendapatkan kebahagiaan." Desis Karin amat pelan. Hingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mendengar.

* * *

 _Apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tidak peduli._

 _Asalkan "dia". "Kamu", Sasuke, selalu berada di sisiku._

* * *

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa sedingin es. Ia menggigil kedinginan karena di musim dingin seperti ini beberapa orang jahil telah menyiram air es padanya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan rasa dingin yang mampu menembus tulang.

Tangan Sakura meraih buku yang telah tidak berbentuk. Ia membaca tulisan di depannya.

 _Haruno Sakura._

Buku itu miliknya sendiri.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari mendekati toilet wanita. Pintu toilet tersebut dibuka paksa, muncullah sosok gadis berkuncir kuda dan gadis bermanik _amethyst_. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri gadis merah jambu yang sudah menggigil kedinginan di pojok toilet.

"SAKURA! Kamu ditindas lagi?! Katakan padaku siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu!" Geram gadis berkuncir kuda, Yamanaka Ino. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menatap kosong Ino yang berada di hadapannya. Tidak ada secercah pun cahaya yang tersisa di manik _emerald_ nya.

Seolah-olah dirinya telah mati rasa.

"Sudahlah Ino- _chan_." Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah menetap di Suna selama tiga tahun. Ia memakaikan jaket miliknya ke tubuh mungil Sakura. "Lebih baik kita membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan. Baru setelah itu berbicara padanya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, benar, ia masih memiliki kedua sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya. Terutama Hinata, terlihat jelas gadis lembut itu menyayangi Sakura. Sikap Hinata yang lembut dan penuh perhatian mampu menenangkan hati Sakura. Berbeda dengan Ino yang cenderung sembrono.

* * *

 _Tapi bagaimana ini?_

 _Kenapa kamu terlihat seperti mengingkari janji kita?_

 _Ini pasti hanyalah perasaanku._

 _Ya, aku terlalu paranoid._

 _Tidak mungkin kamu menkhianatiku. Kamu akan selalu ada di sisiku._

 _Karena kita sudah berjanji._

* * *

"Sasu~, kamu di mana? Aku sudah menunggu selama dua jam tahu. " Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ponsel dalam genggamannya diremas kuat.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon. " _Maaf Saku, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku ada urusan keluarga yang sangat penting."_

Seketika hati Sakura mencelos. Seakan ada ribuan jarum yang sudah menusuk dadanya.

"Ja-jadi..." Suara Sakura bergetar seperti orang yang hendak menahan tangis.

" _Jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Maaf."_

" _Tuut... tuuut..."_ Sambungan telepon diputuskan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Namun Sakura tetap menggenggam ponselnya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tapi... aku..." Setetes air mata mengalir melalui pelupuk mata Sakura. Seiringan dengan salju yang turun dari langit.

"Sudah menunggumu... selama dua jam... hiks..." Ponsel Sakura terjatuh ke atas tanah. Lututnya terasa lemas, ia tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

BRUK!

"Meskipun kedinginan aku tetap menunggumu... hiks... tapi kamu... kamu justru..."

Orang-orang yang melewati Sakura menatap aneh dirinya yang berbaring di atas tanah. Beberapa dari mereka menertawakan Sakura.

Namun Sakura tidak peduli.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sudah membuatnya tuli.

"Hiks, _hidoi yo..._ hiks."

* * *

 _Orang itu mengkhianatiku?_

 _Aku tidak percaya ini._

* * *

Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan bersama seraya mengobrol santai. Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti melihat dua sosok yang sudah tidak asing di matanya. Ino pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menyeret Sakura ke balik tembok. Agar tidak ketahuan oleh dua orang tersebut.

Sakura menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia tidak menyangka jika sang sahabat akrab dengan kakaknya, Haruno Karin.

"Ah? Penindasan Sakura tiga hari yang lalu. Itu orang-orang yang kubayar untuk melakukannya. Hahaha!"

DEG!

"Dasar, kau kejam juga. Tapi tidak kusangka kau mengikuti saranku... Hinata."

DEG!

Tubuh Sakura yang hendak terjatuh ditahan oleh Ino. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Napasnya sesak. Ia tidak percaya jika Hinata yang baik hati telah berbuat kejam padanya. Ino juga tidak kalah terkejut, siapa sangka Hinata yang berjiwa keibuan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi.

"Habisnya aku kesal. Ia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke? Jadi Hinata berbuat kejam padanya karena Sasuke yang dekat dengan dirinya? Tapi mengapa? Sudah sewajarnya jika sepasang kekasih dekat satu sama lain.

Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha sudahlah. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kencanmu dan Sasuke kemarin hm? Bukannya saat itu ia berjanji untuk menemani Sakura?" Karin mengibaskan rambut merah darahnya.

Hinata menyeringai. "Tentu saja kami berkencan! Dan Sasuke-kun lebih memilihku ketimbang Sakura!"

* * *

 _Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku tidak percaya ini._

 _Kalian berdua memang brengsek._

* * *

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia menunggu kekasihnya di taman. Namun sang kekasih tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke mengingkari janjinya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang. Tidak baik jika kamu terus menerus menunggu lelaki sialan itu." Ino tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Hari ini ia sengaja mengikuti Sakura karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya.

Sakura mengangguk lesu. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi taman dan berjalan beriringan dengan Ino. Sampai saat ini Sakura masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke mengkhianatinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, namun di saat itu juga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai rambut panjang. Mereka saling bertatapan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tidak, ia menyeringai. Tangan gadis tersebut semakin erat memeluk lengan pria bersurai _raven_ yang berada di sebelahnya. Pria tersebut tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri mematung menatap kedua sosok itu, ia begitu terpaku hingga sosok tersebut menghilang dalam lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

"Saku?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti sedang melihat hantu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. Seutas senyuman tipis dan butiran air mata menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

 _Sakit._

 _Ini sangat sakit._

 _Kenapa kalian berdua mengkhianatiku?_

 _Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada kalian?_

 _Kenapa kalian berbuat jahat padaku?_

* * *

" _Nande_?" Sakura mengaduk-aduk kopi yang tersaji di hadapannya. Manik _emerald_ yang dulu selalu terlihat berbinar cerah kini telah redup.

Sasuke menyesap kopi yang dipesannya. Ia menatap malas Sakura. "Kita tidak cocok lagi... UKKH?!"

Cangkir kopi Sasuke terjatuh dan pecah berserakan. Sakura tersenyum lembut, ia menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga.

"Oh... begitu ya?"

* * *

 _Kamu telah mengingkari janjimu? Ah... dasar bodoh._

 _Benar-benar pria yang bodoh._

* * *

 _Kelopak_ mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan manik _onyx_ yang kelam. Ia bisa melihat Sakura yang duduk di samping jendela bersenandung pelan. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar lagu yang disenandungkan oleh sang gadis musim semi.

" _Yubi kiri genman~"_

Memotong jari, dipukuli sepuluh ribu kali.

" _Uso tsuitara~"_

Jika (kau) berbohong.

' _Heri sen bon nomasu~"_

(Kau harus) menelan seribu jarum.

" _Yubi kitta~"_

(dan) Memotong jari.

SRET!

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Sasuke saat Sakura meoleh padanya. Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah Sakura. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang terikat di kursi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sasuke ketakutan setengah mati melihat tatapan kosong Sakura. Terlebih lagi gadis itu mendorong keranjang yang berisi barang-barang berbahaya.

Sakura berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Kamu tahu? Dulu di Negeri Sakura, janji kelingking bagi para pelacur adalah sebagai bukti cinta pada salah satu pelanggannya. Kenapa bukti? Karena pelacur itu memotong jari kelingkingnya saat melakukan janji kelingking dengan orang yang dia cintai."

"Pelacur itu akan memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada sang kekasih. Jadi jika pelanggan yang lain melihat jari kelingking pelacur tersebut yang sudah tidak ada. Pelanggan itu akan mengerti jika pelacur tersebut sudah mencintai orang lain."

Sakura mengambil gunting rumput dari dalam keranjangnya. Keringat dingin semakin deras mengalir di tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berani berkedip satu kali pun.

"Karena itulah..."

KRES!

Dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya, Sakura menggunting jari kelingkingnya sendiri hingga terputus. Sakura mengambil jarinya yang terjatuh dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan, padahal darah segar mengalir deras dari jari kelingkingnya yang terpotong.

"Inilah bukti cintaku padamu. Apakah kamu masih ingin bersamaku Sasu?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Sasuke menatap ngeri jari Sakura di hadapannya. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU BERSAMA GADIS GILA SEPERTIMU!"

DEG!

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat. Wajah manisnya tadi hilang entah kemana. Tergantikan oleh raut datar yang sangat dingin.

"Dan ada satu lagi arti dari janji kelingking." Sakura mengambil sebuah wadah yang berisi banyak jarum. Ia tidak terlihat kesulitan dengan kondisi jarinya. "Kamu mendengar lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi bukan? Ah ya, itu maksudnya Uchiha _-sama._ " Sakura menyeringai sadis. Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Sakura memberontak hebat. Ia menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya, berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

Namun itu semua sia-sia saja. Ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya terlampau kuat.

"Harus ada hukuman~, bagi yang telah mengingkari janji~"

Jantung Sasuke berdegup keras hingga terasa sakit. Wajahnya pucat pasi saat Sakura kembali mendekatinya dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan.

" _Uso Tsuitara~"_

Tanpa belas kasihan, Sakura menyumpalkan segenggam jarum ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berharap jarum yang telah memenuhi rongga mulutnya jatuh. Namun dengan sigap Sakura mengambil lakban dan menempelkannya di mulut Sasuke. Hingga jarum tetap berada di dalam mulut pria mengenaskan itu.

"HAAAHHII HHKIHAAN!" (SAKIT SIALAN)

"Sakit ya Sayang?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan memegang pipinya. Manik _emeraldnya_ mengerjap polos. "Tapi kamu sudah berjanji. Dan karena kamu sudah mengingkari janji kamu harus diberi hukuman."

Orang tidak akan mengerti arti kata 'sakit' jika tidak diiringi dengan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Benar kan, Haruno Sakura?

"Oooooh, masih belum selesai sayang. Masih ada satu hukuman lagi." Sasuke menggeleng kuat. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak.

Sakura mengambil gunting rumput yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ia memainkan gunting rumput itu sejenak sebelum kembali bernyanyi.

" _Yubi kitta~_ "

KRES!

"OOOOGGHHHHK! Oooogghk... ooogghk..."

Sakura mengambil benda terakhir yang belum ia pakai. Bibirnya membulat dan ia bertingkah seakan-akan baru menyadari sesuatu.

" _Are re?_ Aku ketinggalan satu lirik. Ya sudahlah, aku gunakan ini saja." Sakura mengangkat belati yang ia genggam. Senyuman iblis kembali terukir di bibirnya.

Sasuke kembali menggeleng, matanya terasa gelap. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendapat siksaan dari Sakura.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

" _Yubi kiri genman~"_

Memotong jari, dipukuli 10 ribu kali.

" _ **JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKIMU. ORANG LAIN JUGA TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMILIKIMU."**_

* * *

 _Aaaah, aku kehilangan dua jari kelingkingku._

 _Aku tidak bisa lagi mengikat janji dengan seseorang._

 _Tapi tidak masalah, mulai sekarang Sasuke akan selalu bersamaku. Ia tidak akan lagi melihat ataupun menyentuh wanita lain._

 _Hanya aku seorang._

 _..._

 _Jadi bagaimana..._

 _Apakah kalian ingin melakukan janji kelingking?_

 **TAMAT**

 **A/n**

 **Ini Fanfic apa yaaa? Apa yaaa? #pasang tampang polos.**

 **Uhm, baiklah. Bagi yang telah berbaik hati membaca fanfic ini aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Ditunggu loh kritik pedas dan sarannyaaa ^^**

 **Ini rate M atau T ya? X'D**

 **Terima kasih juga bagi Z. Nst yang telah mentranslate lagu vocaloid berjudul Yubikiri. Berkatnya aku bisa mendapat inspirasi menulis fanfic absurd ini X3**

 **Akhir kata...**

 _ **YUBI KITTA~**_


End file.
